Oups
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Gauvain avait réussi à faire une potion, une potion qui rendait la personne soûle pour au moins une semaine. De ce fait, fière de son exploit, le chevalier voulait la faire boire - en secret - à Léon. Malheureusement, ce fut Merlin qui but à la place de Léon. À cause de ça, Arthur se retrouva avec un serviteur alcoolique sur les bras pendant une visite officielle du roi Loth.


Salut !

Et oui me revoilà !Cette histoire est basée sur une commande que j'ai fait à **Ange Phoenix** pour une histoire Merlin drôle et originale. Voilà ce qu'elle m'a donnée et ce sur quoi j'ai du me baser pour remplir le défi :

Gauvain avait réussi à faire une potion, une potion qui rendait la personne soûle pour au moins une semaine. De ce fait, fière de son exploit, le chevalier voulait la faire boire - en secret - à Léon. Malheureusement, ce fut Merlin qui but la coupe à la place de Léon. À cause de ça, Arthur se retrouva avec un serviteur alcoolique sur les bras pendant une visite officielle du roi Loth.

J'ai un peu modifié l'histoire, mais ça reste proche je pense.

A vous de juger !

* * *

Gauvain sourit moqueusement en finissant de remplir sa gourde avec la potion d'ébriété créé par ses soins. D'ici peu, il en ferait boire à Léon, et pourrait satisfaire sa curiosité, voire plus si un Léon saoul le charmait. L'entrainement serait parfait pour proposer un peu d'eau au chevalier.

Mais bien sûr, Gauvain n'était pas un être chanceux dès que de l'alcool était impliqué.

Son plan était donc condamné à l'échec. Et quel échec cela fut.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. L'entrainement avait eu lieu. Il était à l'heure et il faisait chaud. Des conditions parfaites pour le forfait qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre. Sauf que voilà, Merlin avait cette capacité inouïe à s'attirer tous les dangers du monde. Il était donc logique que le serviteur confonde sa gourde avec celle du chevalier en allant boire.

La semaine qui suit fut probablement l'une des plus mémorable en matière de diplomatie.

Autant dire que Gauvain apprit à ses dépens à ne plus jamais concocter une quelconque plaisanterie visant à déposséder un homme de ses moyens.

Le premier jour, il dut avouer son crime à un roi qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Merlin agissait encore plus idiotement qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que Merlin s'était trompé de gourde. A vrai dire, il ne comprit que lorsqu'il vit Léon boire sans réagir alors qu'il aurait dû protester au gout infâme de la potion.

Son visage blanchit à une vitesse incroyable quand il associa le comportement de Merlin à sa gourde manquante. Prenant le peu de courage de chevalier qui lui restait, il alla bravement expliquer au roi – en privé, il n'était pas encore féru d'humiliations publiques – pourquoi son serviteur serait incapable de l'assister pendant une semaine entière.

« Honnêtement, était-ce un de vos plans pour me forcer à donner quelques jours de repos à Merlin ?

\- Pour Léon en fait, avoua Gauvain.

\- Léon ?

\- Comment vous dire.

\- Non, pas besoin. Partez et que je ne vous voie pas dans une taverne ou n'entende que vos êtes allé près d'une taverne avant un bon mois. »

Il fut bien sûr assigné de la corvée de surveiller Merlin puisqu'il était responsable de son état. Il crut que ce serait chose aisée. Mais non, bien sûr que non. Parce que Merlin était un sorcier, mais qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu.

Sorciers et les potions ne font pas toujours bon ménage.

Au final, la magie de Merlin l'empêchait de subir les effets désagréables de l'alcool tels que les maux de crâne, tanguer, vomir, mais elle ne faisait rien contre la désinhibition. D'où l'arrivée d'un sorcier un peu trop franc.

Le roi Loth n'arriva que le deuxième jour. Mais malheureusement, malgré tous ses bons sentiments, Gauvain ne put empêcher Merlin de le croiser dans un des couloirs.

Il savait que depuis que Merlin et Arthur avaient croisé Tristan et Iseult, ils avaient tous deux une vision négative de ce roi qui avait succédé à Cenred. De là à l'insulter et le menacer de sa magie, il y avait un grand pas.

« Majesté, je m'excuse. Mon ami ici présent est soufrant d'une fièvre pernicieuse qui le fait délirer. Il ne pense évidemment aucun mot de ses paroles. Je vous prie d'excuser son comportement.

\- Oui, il serait stupide de penser que le fils d'Uther s'abaisserait à accueillir un sorcier au cœur de son château.

\- Évidemment. Si vous voulez nous excuser. »

Le délire devint l'excuse officielle tout le long des monologues de Merlin. Au grand bonheur de Léon qui aimait surveiller Gauvain depuis qu'Arthur lui avait avoué les plans de Gauvain. C'était divertissant de voir le chevalier rattraper les bêtises du serviteur.

« La journée se finit bientôt, l'encouragea-t-il. Il ne te restera ensuite plus que 5 petits jours. »

Gauvain, au matin du troisième jour, pensa alors à enfermer Merlin dans sa chambre. S'il ne pouvait sortir, il ne pouvait causer de problèmes selon lui.

Il avait oublié que les sorciers pouvaient ouvrir les verrous.

Après avoir demandé de l'aide à Léon pour rester près du roi Loth et excuser Merlin si ce dernier venait à vouloir mettre ses menaces à exécution, il fouilla de fond en comble le château puis la citadelle à la recherche du serviteur.

Rien. Pas une trace.

Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ne vienne lui hurler dessus.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que Merlin faisait dans mon lit, sans surveillance ? Je t'avais pourtant demandé de le garder à l'œil ! »

On ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Gauvain de rire franchement à l'image du serviteur qui allait au seul endroit où personne n'aurait pu le retrouver.

Il s'arrêta néanmoins de rire en pensant à la possibilité que le sorcier se soit trahi.

« Il y est toujours ? Je peux le ramener dans sa chambre et l'y garder. »

Encore une phrase qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer la relation que tu entretiens avec MON serviteur ?

\- Amicale, purement amicale, vous savez bien que je préfère Léon !

\- Et bien que ça reste le cas. »

Effrayant. C'était donc ça une menace en bonne et due forme venant du Roi ? Partant au pas de course chercher Merlin, il se promit de l'enfermer, avec lui dans sa chambre le reste de la semaine.

Bien évidemment, cela ne lui causa que plus d'ennuis. Déjà, il dut remplacer Merlin au broyage d'herbes et nettoyages de bocal à sangsues. Ensuite, il s'attira des regards louches de la part de Gaius qui n'avait de toute évidence pas été mis au courant de la situation.

Le soir du sixième jour, il eut même droit à une discussion très embarrassante sur sa prétendue relation avec Merlin.

« Ok, Gaius. Mais juste, Merlin a accidentellement pris une potion qui le désinhibe et je le surveille, c'est tout, annonça-t-il en levant les mains en signe d'innocence

\- Et tu profites de sa désinhibition ? l'accusa Gaius.

\- Non ! Enfin ! Il ne peut pas mentir et cacher sa magie, et Arthur a jugé préférable d'éviter un incident diplomatique jusqu'à ce que le roi Loth reparte, donc demain.

\- Alors que je ne voie pas de mains baladeuses !

\- Vous direz ça aussi à Arthur hein ? Parce qu'il a été sacrement jaloux l'autre jour… »

Il fut tout de même surpris, lorsqu'en assistant au départ de Loth par exigence du protocole, Arthur le prit à part.

« Je croyais que vous pouviez surveiller Merlin ? accusa le prince.

\- Mais… il était avec moi ces trois derniers jours…

\- Il était dans mes appartements. Est-ce que VOUS y étiez également ?

\- Non… ?

\- Et est-ce que Merlin a la capacité de se dédoubler ?

\- Il semblerait que peut-être la potion… ?

\- Bien donc la prochaine fois que vous trouverez intelligent de cacher au ROI que son serviteur est un sorcier, je vous fais nettoyer les écuries avec lui.

\- Vous saviez ?

\- Vous me croyez idiot à quel point ? se désolé Arthur. Ne répondez pas. Allez juste chercher votre copie de Merlin qu'on essaye de savoir lequel est le vrai et qu'un en finisse avec cette situation. »

Car à vrai dire, si le Roi avait été amusé de retrouver tous les jours son serviteur dans son lit, le fait qu'il soit officiellement ivre rendait un consentement pour des activités plus intéressantes compliqué. Il avait donc dû traiter avec Lloth en sachant que 1. Gauvain était un piètre gardien et 2. Merlin le tentait beaucoup trop pour que la situation puisse durer. Alors quand un soir il avait trop duré à rentrer à ses quartiers et que Merlin s'était assis sur ses genoux pour lui avouer sa magie et son amour, il avait décidé qu'une alliance avec Loth n'était pas nécessaire, et que Gauvain allait vraiment devoir s'expliquer sur son manque de contrôle sur la situation.

Alors il espérait vraiment que réunir les copies permettrait à Merlin de libérer assez de magie pour en finir avec cette potion d'ébriété car sinon ce dernier risquait de perdre son meilleur ami. Il vit Gauvain partir en courant chercher "son" Merlin et le ramener.

Dès que les deux versions de Merlin furent en contact, l'une d'elle disparut (celle d'Arthur) et Merlin papillonna des yeux, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Merlin tu es de retour ! s'extasia Gauvain.

\- J'étais parti ?

\- Ensorcelé, répondit Arthur. Tu as donc une semaine de retard de corvée à rattraper, et ça commence maintenant avec mon lit qui n'est pas fait. »

Gauvain regarda le serviteur suivre Arthur dans ses appartements.

« Pas sûr que les corvées soient la priorité, ricana le chevalier.

\- Maintenant que tu es libre, le surprit Léon, tu vas peut-être m'expliquer toute l'histoire ? Et qui sait, si elle me fait rire, je t'offre un verre !

\- Je ne peux pas m'approcher de la taverne pendant encore 3 semaines.

\- Alors on ira dans ta chambre ou la mienne. »

Tout compte fait, il n'y avait peut-être pas besoin de potion ou de plans pour que Léon soit charmant.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?


End file.
